


Kissing Lessons

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel asked Sam to teach him to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperVL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/gifts).



Sam thinks he's created a monster. It's his fault.. When Castiel came to his and asked to be taught how to kiss, Sam should have said no. He should have told Cas to just go kiss Dean and then backed away quickly.

Instead, idiot that he is, he stuttered out a yes.

Which is how he's wound up here trading lazy kisses with Cas. It's not the first lesson. Or the second.

But it's the first time Cas leaned forward and started it. The first time Cas has his back against the wall while Sam tries not to let the angel feel his hard-on.

Cas mouth is wet and hot, hotter than anyone else Sam's ever kissed. He thought he'd be comparing it to Ruby but her mouth and skin were always ice cold. It's weird because Cas seems like he'd be all ice and Ruby always seemed like fire.

Cas bites Sam's lower lip. "Don't think about her," he admonishes. He then strokes his tongue over the spot like an apology.

Sam groans despite himself. "Cas, I think -- I think I've taught you enough." Because kissing his brother's angel is messed up and he's got to stop this before he's teaching Cas to fuck as well.

"I do not think so," Cas protests.

Sam takes a step back. "No, really, Dean's not going to care about your technique."

Cas suddenly flushes and looks away. "I fear I have not been entirely honest with you Sam."

Sam's heart trips over itself. "You haven't?"

"I wanted you to give me lessons because you are the only human I desire such things from," Cas tells him. His lips are swollen and Sam finds himself grinning.

"I guess I should give you more lessons then," Sam says and this time he's going to press Cas against that wall. He's going to taste Cas' mouth until he gets his fill.

Cas looks up at him through his eyelashes. "Or you can let me show you what I've learned."

Cas surges forward and pulls Sam down for a kiss. Sam's the one that winds up backed up against the wall, but he's not complaining.


End file.
